


Morality

by AllLacedUp



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllLacedUp/pseuds/AllLacedUp
Summary: Joey has always tried to make Serenity's life better in any way he could. When Serenity loses her sight Joey puts everything on the line to help her. Even when that includes making a deal with a very powerful and dangerous individual Seto Kaiba. Joey is unable to pay back the money he has borrowed for Serenity's surgery, and Kaiba collects his assets. Serenity is plunged into a world full of life altering choices.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Kawai Shizuka | Serenity Wheeler
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Unpaid

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very dark fic. Please read tags, this may be triggering to viewers. Please proceed with caution. This is not a happy story. Things will go too far. There will be rape and major character death. Do not expect it to be an easy read. I have warned you. Constructive criticism welcomed! Flames are for marshmallows.  
> I do not own any of these characters. I only own the story in which I have written.

Preface

Life starts and ends with your choices, it is a never-ending cycle. I will never know if the ones I made were the right 

ones but only the one who meets me after death will grant me the knowledge of my fate.

I await it with foolish hopes. Have I stood with the flow of humanity; bitter and decayed as my broken flesh or one 

deserving of everlasting peace? 

I could never come to answer these questions for myself. But If you chose to pick up my weathered pages, 

I’d permit a peek inside. Where should I rest?  
Chapter One

The midday sun drifted through my curtains hanging above my bed, the light hitting in just the right way to agitate 

my fragile hazel eyes. I yawned, looking up from the pages that had entranced me for the past several hours. It was a 

wonderful thing to see how the light caught on the dust particles suspended in the air and the array of colors the sun 

brought to life around me. I treasured my sight, having lost it for several years. I owed my joy to my brother. Joey 

had worked day and night to get my sight back. The surgery was an expensive one. Doctors considering it non-

essential and cosmetically enhancing. As a result, our insurance refused to cover any expenses for it and the price 

was a staggering amount. Joey and I were in near despair while my eyesight grew dimmer day by day. Our mother 

seemed to grow more distant and non-reactive to me losing my eye sight. Only Joey showed his concern for my 

happiness. Somehow, Joey had pulled together enough money to fund my surgery. We had questioned where he had 

come up with the money, but he always insisted he had taken care of it. I was overjoyed but all debts must be paid.

“Serenity?” My mother’s voice echoed up the stairs interrupting my thoughts.

I gathered my bed sheets together, gently pushing them aside. I slid my feet over the edge of my bed, my bare feet 

making contact with the hardwood floor.

“One moment, I need to get dressed.” I called back to her. I hurriedly put on a simple dress and ran a brush through 

my amber hair before pulling it into a loose side braid. I walked down the hallway and lightly knocked on Joey’s 

door.

“Joey? Do you want to take me to the library today?” I asked leaning on the door frame lightly. I could hear faint 

muttering with a bitter inflection coming from inside. It was Joey in another one of his hushed phone calls.

“I need more time…I know, but I have this payment….” Joey bargained, his voice cracking.

I pushed back away from the door frame. My heart breaking for Joey. I knew that the pain he was in was caused by 

me. His conversation must be revolving around my surgery. He gave me a gift that I would never be able to repay. 

Joey and I had talked about it. He would always reassure me otherwise. I know he wanted me to enjoy my sight and 

stop questioning his decision, but I would always wonder what he had to do.

Joey’s bedroom door opened. He held it open with a tired on-edge look.

“Serenity, did you overhear any of that?” He asked. I shook my head and bit the inside of my cheek. A nervous habit 

I had when I was under stress.

“Can you take me to the library today?” I asked again. My fingers finding the end of my braid, twisting the ends 

around my finger.

“Oh, yeah. I can. I have to see mom first though.” He began to shut the door. I frowned at his distant reaction to my 

request. I tried to push the thought out of my head. I was probably overthinking. There wasn’t anything wrong. He 

probably wasn’t able to pay his car payment or something. Joey had been bouncing job to job lately. He helped pay 

for a majority of the bills our family owed. Our mother hadn’t done the best at keeping food on the table during our 

younger years, because of this Joey and I had formed a very strong bond because of how much we had depended on 

the other growing up. I continued down the stairs and greeted my mother.

“What are you doing today?” She asked sourly while looking over her mug of coffee. She reeked of alcohol.

“Joey is dropping me off at the library. I’m going to be looking for some new books.” I explained to her trying my 

best to smile at her despite her sour disposition.

“Everyone has been stressed lately…” I thought to myself. I took a seat in our small kitchen nook. I traced all the 

impressions and cuts in the beat-up table. I listened and waited patiently for my brother.

Three hours had passed since Joey had dropped me off at the library. In my hands I held a tattered and well-loved 

copy of Paradise Lost. I scanned my library card, the laser picking up the barcode before beeping softly. I slipped it 

into my satchel before heading towards the exit.

“Should I call Joey to pick me up…? No, I’ll take the bus home. I don’t want to bother him.”

I walked over to the bus stop, around ten minutes had elapsed before a bus appeared. I didn’t live far; I tossed my 

coins into the bus’s fare collector. I walked over to the nearest available hand hold and gripped it tightly. The bus 

swaying as it took me home.

I watched and waited patiently for my stop. Finally, it appeared on the bus’s illuminated signage. It read 

“Canterburry Ct”. The bus’s brakes squealed and hissed as it halted its movements. I stepped off, thanking the driver 

as I exited. I walked about a hundred feet before I saw my house. There was a foreign vehicle parked out in front of 

our shoddy mailbox. It appeared expensive, glistening chrome shining in the sun. I stared at it for a moment longer 

before placing my hand on our front door knob, It was open and swung open slightly. My pulse quickened. I closed 

the door as quietly as I could and slunk inside.

I held my breath as I rounded the corner from the kitchen into the living room. I took a few more steps forward 

before I heard voices.

“Joseph! What have you done?!” It was our mother’s voice. She wailed loudly the sound echoed around the walls.

“Ma, I tried. I just wanted to help. I can make the payments! I told these guys that!” Joey countered. Our mother’s wailing grew louder.

“Please tell Kaiba I have his payment! I know its overdue and the last few are due too, but I have the money now!” 

Joey pleaded frantically. I looked around the corner to see my mother seated on the floor by the coffee table, Joey 

kneeling next to her with a jagged cut across his forehead and his lips bruised and bleeding. There were three tall 

men in grey suits towering above them. One of them holding a gun to Joey’s head.

The man with the gun pushed it further against Joey’s head.

“Mr. Kaiba does not bargain. We are here to collect the money you owe him.”

Blood dripped down Joey’s face. I held my breath, my palms sweating and my hands trembling in fear. “Why…What kind of trouble has Joey gotten into?” My mind racing as I tried to piece things together.

“I only have payment for one month. Please take it and I’ll get you more. I promise. Hell, I’ll take it to Kaiba 

myself!” Joey insisted shifting his weight in an attempt to stand.

The man with the gun thrashed him with the butt of his weapon across Joey’s jaw. I squeaked, crying out.

“Joey!” I stepped towards them. The armed men flipped their attention towards me.

“Serenity! Stay away from her!” Joey struggled forwards, one hand clutching his disjointed jaw the other clawing 

onto the tables edge for purchase. He limped towards me. The men gripped my arms and threw me into the corner of 

the table. My hip catching on the rim of it. I cried out and clutched my side falling next to my mother. Her pale face 

fixed with a look of horror. I tried to reach for her but she had retreated into herself.

“Serenity, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bring you into this. You were never supposed to know. I was supposed to 

have the money.” Joey cried to me.

“Joey, please tell me what’s going on.” My voice shook with fear. The men looming over us. The gun back at Joey’s forehead.

“The Wheeler family owes Seto Kaiba a great sum of money. Mr. Wheeler here made an arrangement some time ago  
for Mr. Kaiba to pay for a cosmetic repair surgery for you. He has been late by six months on payments for the 

procedure Mr. Kaiba paid for.” The armed man scowled at me my eyes filled with tears.

“You told me you took care of it Joey! Why would you do this?” I began to cry, tears streaming down my face a wave of guilt pouring over me.

One of the men stepped away from us for a moment, his cell phone vibrating. He answered. “Yes sir. We are 

attempting to retrieve your assets currently.” The man walked back over to Joey, pressed a button on the device.

“Wheeler,” A deep, husky voice broke out over the phone’s speaker.

“You have failed to bring in the amount we have discussed. You owe me well over $200,000. I hate being uncivilized  
like this, but seeing that you haven’t been man enough to return my calls or come visit I had to take drastic 

measures.” The voice I had identified as Kaiba’s. I shook harder biting my lip until the skin split and blood flowed 

into my mouth. Most people steered as far away from the Kaiba family due to their turbulent behavior. However, 

Seto Kaiba had a reputation all on his own. Police were unable to connect him to many of his crimes. He was so saturated in money he could pay off anyone for anything, making him near untouchable.

“I have this month’s payment Kaiba.” Joey spat out. Kaiba could be heard over the phone rustling through papers. 

His tone changed from serious to bored.

“I’ve heard this before Wheeler. I have a company to run. If you don’t have six months of payments then I will have 

to collect by other means.” My mother continued to cry silently, rocking back and forth. Joey grit his teeth.

“Anything you want! You can take Kaiba. You can have my car. That’s worth at least $5,000-“Kaiba cut him off.

“You’re offering your car?” Kaiba snorted, “Your debt to me is worth much more than your broken-down car Wheeler.”

“Our house? What else would you want Kaiba?!” Joey’s eyes looking pained and fear stricken. I glanced over to him  
trying to give him some confidence that everything would be okay, but he never met my eyes.

“No. You took something valuable from me. My time. It’s only fair I take something precious from you. You wanted 

your sister to see. I paid for her sight. I have a right to her. In terms of money, I own her.”

I froze at the words replaying them in my mind. My eyes wide. Joey let a single tear slide down his face in shock. I 

watched my mother’s rocking cease, her quiet sobbing turning to a scream.

“Dorian, Klaud, Ulysess, take his sister and make sure Wheeler is put in his place. Your debt is settled with me 

Wheeler.” The guard ended the call and turned to face us.

“No! You can’t take Serenity! No! I will get the money! Kaiba!”

The man with the gun gripped Joey by his hair and walked him out of the room. I heard Joey howling in pain and the  
sound of thrashing. Then there was a gurgling noise and silence. My mother and I stared in horror as the next armed 

man picked my mother up by her arm and led her out the same way. There was a shrill bloodcurdling scream, and then silence.

I sobbed. My knees pulled to my chest. Sobs shook my body as the third guard stood above me. He reached down 

and yanked me to my feet by my arm. The other two men returned from the other room, clothes stained with blood. I  
choked back more tears as the men led me out forcefully from my home. Out of the corner of my eye I could see into  
the room where my family members had been led. Blood had pooled out from the door. My mother clawed at the 

floor. She was covered in blood. She was still alive for now. I blinked back my tears and got one last glance of her 

before they brought me outside of my home. The man gripped my arm and forcefully shoved me into the back of the 

shiny car. The leather seats warmed from the sun that was starting to set. I wedged myself as far into the corner as I could possibly go


	2. Situational Awareness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity has her first encounter with Kaiba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, please pay attention to tags. There is triggering content in this chapter.   
> feel free to leave a review. I have them on private mode. So only I will be able to see your feedback. It's highly encouraged!   
> Please leave a like if you have the time! I forgot to mention, but this is my first fanfic.   
> Once again, I do not own any of these characters. I only own the story material I have written. No copyright infringement intended.

Preface

Will there be mercy waiting to grant us everlasting hopes into the judgement of man’s soul? Should we all occupy 

ourselves with loathing and fear when confronted by the decisions necessary to redeem ourselves? I fear that I will be   
consumed by the weight of my actions. Was the fare I paid enough to ransom my soul from the chains it harbors? 

This poison clings to my blood, it pools around me. Born again into the mist of the unknown, and I see her, the key to my undoing.  
Chapter 2

I sat stiff and unmoving; the three men had exited the car. They held the door open for me waiting impatiently for me   
to get out. I pressed myself against the length of the door. My legs shaking, palms clammy, I grasped the door handle,   
fumbling with It, finally, it clicked and swung open. My heart raced as I swung my head to survey my surroundings. 

Jagged gray rocks littered the ground beneath my feet, they trailed around the property connecting the large, 

menacing, black metal gates that stood sentinel, above the densely packed trees. My eyes widening as I absorbed the 

immense lot, above the tree line the rooftops of a large mansion peeked through the foliage. I traced the mansion’s 

intimidating figure, the densely planted trees serving an obvious objective; seclusion. The skin on the back of my neck prickled in unease.  
The man who had cleaned my family’s blood off of his hand’s moments earlier, glared at me from the other side of the car.

“We do not have all day. Mr. Kaiba is waiting. He is very busy.” He scowled before walking over to me, I took a step 

back, but my hip reminded me of its prior abuse. I gasped in pain and leaned against the car. Before I could regain my composure, the guard grabbed me by my arms again and thrust me forward. I stumbled along the gravel my hip sending waves of pain as I made my way along the path, the mansion coming into full view.  
“Please, may I just have one moment! Please?” I managed to blurt out, as I struggled feebly against the man’s arms 

as he led me up the steps. I was shaking uncontrollably, my thoughts taking the reins and pushing me into a panic. 

My pleading was ignored as the double doors shut behind me. A few more paces into the entryway of the house, the 

guard directing me to the left wall, pushing me firmly against it. My wrists now clasped behind my back; he relieves 

me of my book bag. It was a wonder I still had it with me. I shake as his hands grope down my sides, hips and legs, I   
contort away from him, as his hands grip my upper inner thigh.  
“Nothing will happen if you have nothing on you.” The guard grumbles. He finishes his inspection and steps away, releasing the grip on my wrists.

“This way.” He grips my arm again leading me more gently through the house. I take in the interior around me, it 

was cold and modern, the decor sensible and drab. My gaze drawn to the abstract pieces in pallid shades of gray as I 

was led swiftly through the halls.  
“Where are we going?” I asked with a trembling voice. Again, I was ignored as we rounded another corner. The guard halted my movement before a door.

“Do not speak unless you are spoken to. Mr. Kaiba does not have patience for pathetic behavior and sniveling. “He grasped the handle to the door and pushed me inside.

Upon entering the room, I took notice of the large open view behind an immense dark wooded desk, clean light 

filtered around the room pleasantly. The desk displayed few contents in an orderly way, most notably was a small 

leather-bound book, which rested off to the side under a sensible brass lamp.  
“Sit down, Mr. Kaiba will join us shortly.” The guard stepped away from me. I grasped the tall backed leather chair 

facing the desk, gently lowering myself into it. With this moment of peace, I allowed myself to delve into my 

thoughts, which were brimming and boiling through me. “Is my family alive? What will happen here? Do I have a 

chance of surviving at the hands of Kaiba?” I became so lost in my thoughts that I missed the soft click of the door 

opening and closing behind me. A startling voice broke me from the grip of my thoughts.  
“Finally! This errand should not have been so time consuming for you Ulysses.” Kaiba growled as he approached from behind me.

He strode along side of me, his gait calculated and full of authority. I bit my lip again, it was bruised and stung as I 

continued to gnaw on it. My nails dug into my palms as I pressed my heels into the legs of my chair to keep them 

from shaking. I stared at him as he pulled his chair out from the desk and took a seat. His spider like fingers clasping 

together atop his desk, his blue eyes staring coldly into mine, I blinked quickly and looked away. My eyes filling to the brim with tears, as I focused on holding back my emotions.  
“You understand why you are here?” Kaiba inquired coldly.

I nodded my head not meeting his eyes while I shifted in my seat.

“What will happen to me here?” I said weakly, my voice cracking.

“Whatever I like with you.” Kaiba answered. My body quaking, my vision blurring at his words, I refused to look up at him, but I could feel his eyes burning into me.

“Is my family…dead?” I whispered. Kaiba stared at me steadily, sighing deeply before replying. 

“I will have to find some use for you. You may stay on the property for the time being- “

“Is my family dead!? Answer me!” I abruptly stood up, my hands trembling at my sides, hands clenched in tight fists.   
Kaiba’s lip curled menacingly. Tears streamed down my face.

I turned and attempted to run from the room. Ulysses caught me just as my fingertips grazed the door handle.  
“Let me go!” I screamed kicking out, my dress catching on my legs, hiking up my thighs as I struggled. I threw my 

elbow into Ulysses jaw. He grunted and pulled me tight against his chest. I yelped in pain as my arm was twisted 

behind my back as I was brought to my knees. Kaiba, calm and collected walked over to me, his face expressionless. 

He began brushing his fingers along my stray strands of hair around my face, running along the base of my scalp 

almost lovingly. Pain erupted through my scalp as his fingers fisted in my hair, yanking my head back so I could see into his eyes.  
“Serenity, such pretty eyes, maybe you should show some respect to the person who enabled you to enjoy them.” 

Kaiba’s eyes glimmered as he arched my head back farther, sending pain shooting down my spine from the 

contortion. His other hand traced my jawline, his thumb dipping into my mouth as he pressed down onto my bruised lips. I winced and held perfectly still, my breath catching in my throat.  
“I give you information when I deem it necessary. You are not entitled to anything. I don’t indulge flairs for the dramatic. Do you understand?” His fingers in my mouth pressed down on my tongue, my jaw dropping open slightly from the pressure.

“Do you understand?” He repeated, his fingers hooking in my mouth. I nodded tears spilling down my face. His grip loosened on my hair, removing his fingers from my mouth he wiped them down my cheek coating it in my saliva.

“Good, I hope you can follow the simplest of rules. For your own sake, I advise you try.” Kaiba released my scalp 

from his grip, my head dropping, my eyes drawn to the large bulge in his pants. I struggled against Ulysses for a 

moment. Ulysses grip clenched hard enough to leave bruises, I stopped and let my weight rest against him defeated. 

Kaiba turned and walked back to his desk, rapping his knuckles on his desk before taking a seat.  
“Ulysses, see to it that you find a place for her to stay. I don’t want her in the main house.” Kaiba waved his hand, and Ulysses lifted me from the floor and directed me out of the office.

The door closed behind us, and Ulysses lead me back to the outside of the massive dwelling. He took a right and 

walked several hundred feet onto a branched path that lead deep into the woods. I cried silently as we walked, eyes 

blurry, I didn’t try to look above my own two feet. Eventually, we reached a very small well-kept structure, it was 

whitewashed and plain with a small patch of grass surrounding it. Ulysses pushed me towards the door.  
“What is this place?” I questioned.  
“It’s a servants’ quarters. We don’t have anyone occupying if for the moment.” Ulysses answered swiftly. I could 

sense he was tired, but I chose to ignore it. We stepped through the door of the small structure. Inside revealed a 

single room and a bathroom, the interior was undecorated and just as plain as the rest of the house.  
“Settle in for the night. I’ll try to find you some bedding. You will have to make due with the floor. I don’t know if 

Kaiba is intending to allow you to have any possessions.” Ulysses shuffled through the small space opening a 

cupboard that revealed a single blanket. He handed It to me.  
“Thank you.” I managed. “Do you think that I could maybe have my book back? It’s all I have left. I promise I won’t cause any trouble.” I looked at him, my eyes red and face puffy.

“I will think about it.” Ulysses turned and headed towards the door.

“There will be a guard posted here all night.” Ulysses didn’t look back as he exited the room and closed the door behind him.

I collapsed to the floor, hugging the blanket to my chest. I rocked back and forth, trying to soothe myself.

“You will be alright Serenity.” I said aloud to myself. “It is okay.”

The more I tried to comfort myself though the more my dark thoughts screamed louder, they felt heavy, saturating my consciousness, the same scenes replaying again and again through my mind.

“Oh god.” I started to sob. I let all my emotions free, my chest aching.

“-So much blood…” It was like my brain stood with a wall of information of all that had happened, unable to push it   
over and process it. The information just sat and replayed, piling up only to tumble down in endless waves. A small 

voice still echoed through me. “There is hope, you can survive this. Learn to survive.”


	3. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serenity has a rude awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos y'all! I'll keep teasing stuff. Again please pay attention to tags. I hope you can all bear with me as I figure out how to format my stories. I am working on it. I'm very new to a lot of this. But for those of you wondering, yes there is a plot. I know it may seem like it's just a lot of chaos, but I promise that all will be revealed.Also, I hope you guys have been paying attention to the preface, it's what I'm calling my "ghost writer." Anywho, enjoy chapter 3, like comment subscribe!

Chapter Three   
Preface   
What is true blindness? Through childhood I would clasp my hands tightly around my eyes; the horrors surrounding 

me, in a collective chaotic movement of violence. In these moments, my sight was lost to me. I paraded my scars, 

age defining their brutality and weaponizing my hatred for humanity as a whole making exceptions for none. Again, I ask, what is true blindness?

My eyes were dry, my own skin abrasive against their healing cells. I sat up placing a hand to my forehead. My eyes 

began to water, I blinked quickly trying to ease the discomfort in my new eyes, the world blurring further around me.   
The doctors had told me these would be common side affects as my body accepted the transplanted corneas. What I 

hadn’t prepared for was the over stimulation to my brain as the world around me came into focus. It had been only a 

few months since the surgery, and my brain was not yet accustomed to processing concrete imagery. Everything 

around me was something new, colors which I had dreamt about, but couldn’t picture and objects which I had only 

been able to feel, to take it in all at once was overwhelming. When the world around you for so long has been reliant 

on tactile and hearing perceptions a rebirth takes place when you gain back your missing pieces.

I fixated on all the minute details around me as I walked through the hall, the dust bunnies in the corner and the color   
of the aged hardwood flooring, it was a delight to see such common things. I had been blind for about four years, 

long enough for memories of sight to fade. I directed my attentions towards my brother, he sat on our well-loved gray couch.  
“Will you help me with my reading again today?” I asked him. I studied his face; it had changed so much from the 

one I had memorized during my dark days. I placed my fingertips on his head lightly, his blonde hair was so beautiful even through its messiness.  
“Definitely, can’t have my little sister falling behind.” Joey smiled at me before patting the seat next to him. I smiled 

back, and sat down, running my fingers over the couches familiar ribbed fabric.

“What do you want to read today?” Joey asked as he stood up and walked over to our book shelf.

“Can we read something of Mom’s?” I asked tilting my head to the side.

“Sure thing.” I watched Joey gently brush his fingers over the titles of the weathered books that rested on the dusty 

shelves. They held so much history, it wasn’t necessarily about the books themselves that held such value, but the 

memories we had of better times. Our mother used to read to us all the time when we were kids. However, shortly 

after our father left us mom shut down, she didn’t read to us after that. Joey and I picked the habit back up, reading to   
each other constantly. Reading was the first thing I remember missing when I lost my sight. It took some time to pick 

back it back up, but with Joey’s help I was able to decipher the figures on the page as words. Joey returned with his 

selection. I wiggled closer to him, eagerly fingering the pages, Joey wrapping us up in a plush blanket. I snuggled 

against his side, before reading the first lines aloud. If only I could be content like this forever.  
Present-

A loud banging noise woke me. I stirred, my heart sinking as I realized where I was. My body was stiff, hip 

throbbing and my back aching from its treatment yesterday.  
“It was all just a dream…” I said aloud as I sat up. I felt a heaviness inside. So much to that still hadn’t processed 

from the day before, however my mind no longer raced at its findings, rather they lay in a heap resting one on top of   
the other.  
“Get up.” Ulysses voice called to me briskly. He walked through the door, crossing the threshold and stood over me. 

I looked up at him blinking upwards. Ulysses scowled at me. I hesitantly stood up, not meeting his eyes again, while 

I twisted my fingers around in the blanket, busying myself with the feeling of the thin bristly material.  
“Get cleaned up. I’ll be taking you to the main house for some food.” Ulysses crossed his arms, waiting for a reply. I nodded swallowing, my stomach complaining at the mention of food.

“Is there a change of clothes I can use?” I asked shyly, looking over my torn and stained dress.

“Thought you would ask, Mr. Kaiba has selected some items for you to wear for the time being.” Ulysses turned, 

closing the front door behind him. He returned shortly after with a small bundle of clothes. Placing them in my open hands, I thanked him.  
I made my way to the bathroom, closing the door softly in place behind me. I opened the small plainly wrapped 

package. A small note was tucked inside it read, “For my guest.” Signed K. Inside the parcel reveled a small black 

dress, the material warm and soft, a single pair of sandals. I looked through the package again looking for any sign of undergarments, there was none.  
Angry now, I shoved the paper into the trash can. My cheeks were hot as I made my way over to the bathtub, leaning 

over the rim of the tub, I stooped down to push the plug in place before starting the water. I turned the knobs and 

watched in disgust as the water ran through the pipes, a muddy brown color. I twisted the knobs this way and that, 

waiting for the water to clear. It took some time but it finally cleared. I dipped my hand into the stream, while turning   
the hot water knob. After a few moments I realized there was no hot water. I cursed as I undressed, the sound of the 

water drowning out the quiet morning.  
“Water heaters broken.” A voice said, startling me from behind. I turned my head. It was Kaiba. He was leaning 

against the bathroom sink, my discarded panties in his hands. He studied them before lifting them to his face. I stood 

frozen, kneeling with my hand still resting in the bathwater.  
“Please…please leave.” I managed, my voice almost a whisper, waves of fear rolled down my spine. Kaiba inhaled again before his hand, my panties dropping to the floor. I raised my wet hands to cover my naked breasts.

“You smell so good Serenity.” Kaiba smiled darkly.

“Why are you here?” I raised my voice slightly, it trembled with fear. I stared as his chest, but I didn’t allow my eyes 

to lift any further. He had a well-muscled body, reminding me of a predator, complete with a muscled torso and broad   
angled shoulders with sharp bones to accent them. His height was intimidating as well, that alone would be a reason 

to cower before him. I averted my eyes from his body to stare at the water filling the tub, still murky from the old pipe water.  
“I was wondering what was taking you so long. I was expecting you much earlier.” Kaiba looked at me, his eyes 

burning into my exposed flesh. He licked his lips; taking a step towards me. I pushed my back against the cold metal 

of the bathtub, knuckles turning white as porcelain as they gripped the bath tubs rim.  
“Ulysses just woke me. He told me I should clean up.” My legs shook, and my nipples hardened from the cold. I   
closed my legs together when Kaiba crouched in front of me.

“I see, well continue.” He reached towards me, his fingers trailing from my chin down to my collar bone, his warm 

fingers sending shivers down my spine. I shook as he continued stroking my chest, his fingers sliding between the crease of my breasts.  
“Please…please stop. Don’t touch me like that.” I tried to move away from his ministrations.

“You really are beautiful. Maybe I will keep you for myself after all.” Kaiba mused, his hand following the curve of 

my breast, before giving it a squeeze. I shrieked, my hand flying out, making contact with his face. I retracted my 

hand, it burned. The weight of what I had just done sinking in. I scrambled backwards, falling into the bathtub. Cold water shocking my skin, I lay there sprawled and trembling. Kaiba stood, his fists clenched.  
“Do not ever hit me again.” Suddenly his hands were on me. I fought, screaming as his strong hands gripped my 

arms yanking me up from the tub, water sloshing onto the floor. He held me close, before backhanding me. I drooped   
down onto my knees, one arm still in Kaiba’s grip.  
“Don’t touch me!” I sobbed, fighting to get back on my feet. Kaiba backhanded me again. I stayed hunched down cradling my face with my one free hand.

“You forget your circumstances!” He roared, before pulling me out of the tub. He pushed me down onto my knees, 

bending me over the rim of the tub. His other arm capturing hold on mine, pulling it to rest behind my back. I kicked out my legs wildly.  
“Please stop!” I screamed out, thrashing around violently. My heart was beating out of my chest, my adrenaline blinding me from cohesive thoughts.

“Stop fighting or I’ll make you.” Kaiba threatened, gathering both my wrists into his one hand, he threaded his 

fingers through my long hair resting them against my scalp in warning. I was expecting him to arch my neck back 

like last time. I continued my protesting. Kaiba growled, tightened his grip on my wrist and pushed my head underneath the water.  
Water flooded through my nose immediately. Kaiba’s weight bearing down on me with all its force. I couldn’t 

breathe. My eyesight started to turn black from lack of oxygen, my thrashing disabled me from enduring the cruel 

torment. I began to take small breaths under the water, hyper-ventilating. My chest began convulsing as the water 

was rejected. I was yanked upwards, sputtering as I attempted to clear the water that had saturated my lungs.  
“Please…” I tried.

“Are you going to be a good girl?” Kaiba said pulling me flush against his chest. His free hand settling on my hip. 

My chilled body sending mixed signals throughout my core. Bile rose in my throat. I nodded, trying my best to still my movements. My lungs ached and I continued coughing.  
“Will you ever do that again Serenity?” Kaiba whispered into the shell of my ear. I could feel his arousal digging into   
my back. I shook my head, no. His hand gripped my breast again, harshly groping it. I squirmed from the pain. Kaiba   
fondling my breasts harshly, pinching the tips of my nipple with his fingers, my chilled skin amplifying the pain. His grip softening on my arms as he bit my earlobe, sending more shivers down my spine.  
“Answer me Serenity, will you ever hit me again?” Kaiba’s hand dropped from my breast.

“No.” I whispered.

“Good girl.” His grip tightened again, my heart jumping.

“But good girls only learn when they have been punished.” I struggled to turn away from his arms, to no avail. He 

pushed my head back into the water. I tried to calm myself in an attempt to slow my lungs greedy intake of oxygen. 

My vision growing dimmer again, the water calm above me as I lay still. I felt something, a hand sliding between my   
thighs, until it cupped my sex. My vision almost black, I released all tension in my limbs, falling forward until my face pressed onto the tubs floor.  
Kaiba pulled me up, my body limp in his arms. My vision was blurry as I coughed weakly. He rolled me onto my 

side, petting my head in a soothing way. My thoughts were muddled and confused, my breathing growing stronger. 

My lungs aches and felt heavy, my throat was tight as I forced heavy breaths out.  
“Why...” I thought as I peered through my half-lidded eyes at Kaiba. He positioned my head in his lap stroking my 

hair softly. We sat there for several moments longer. My vision returning to normal gradually, along with my 

breathing. I placed a trembling hand over my breasts again. Kaiba stood up pushing my head off of him. I lay on the 

floor in a puddle of water, my mind blank and in shock.  
“Get dressed and meet me for breakfast. You have ten minutes.” Kaiba strode out of the bathroom, leaving the door 

open. I saw Ulysses standing outside. He came towards me, a controlled look on his face. He helped me onto my 

feet, cradling my head in his arms as I steadied myself. I felt like a blank shell of a person. Everything was in a haze, 

Ulysses lead me to the toilet, pushing the seat down he sat me atop it. I slumped over leaning against the counter. 

Nothing entered my mind, I couldn’t conjure a train of thought if I tried, just emptiness.  
“Please put this on.” Ulysses held the dress in his hands. I stared at it blankly. He bunched it up, so that he could slip it over my head.

“Please, Serenity, you need to hurry.” Ulysses tried to rouse me from the trance I was in. I noticed that was the first 

time Ulysses actually referred to me by my name since I got here. I blinked, pulling my consciousness back. I pulled 

the dress down over my hips and stood shakily, before smoothing my hair down. My hair was dripping wet and 

hopelessly tangled, it reminded me of my brother’s hair. I stiffened up, ignoring the feeling of my emotions trying to take over.  
“Let’s go.” Ulysses asked me, looking at me with the same controlled facial expression. I nodded not saying anything.

Ulysses lead me out of the house and down the gravel pathway back into the mansion. I shuddered as the temperature 

changed from warmth to brisk and controlled as I entered through the front door. Ulysses walked ahead of me 

leading me to the dining area. It was massive, a long ornately detailed table rested in the middle of the room, it had 

rows of chairs, but only one occupant. Kaiba sat in a chair at the farthest end of the table, legs crossed in his chair as 

he took a bite out the fruit on his plate, a newspaper in the other hand. He had changed his clothes from earlier and was now dressed in a sensible suit and tie. He peered over his newspaper at me.  
“Come here.” He ordered, looking back at his paper. I walked over looking back at Ulysses, who had stationed 

himself by the edge of the room. I went over to a chair that was three settings down from Kaiba’s. I began to pull it 

out, when I heard Kaiba growl from behind his paper. I paused before pushing the chair back in. I shook hard as I 

walked over to him standing directly in front of him. He put the newspaper down.

“Dress fits you nicely. Sit down. Right here.” Kaiba pointed down to the floor by his feet. He pushed his newspaper 

to the side, flattening it neatly. I looked at the floor next to his feet, blinking. “Like a dog…How can he act like 

nothing has happened.” I thought. I sat down smoothing my dress over my legs. I was so quiet, still numb from 

earlier. “I can’t take anymore today…” I shuddered at the thought of what he might do if I step out of line again. It was clear to me that he had no desire to make this experience comfortable.

“Did you know,” Kaiba began, taking a sip of his coffee before continuing,

“Your brother didn’t just borrow money for your surgery?” I stared blankly, listening to him half-heartedly.

“Did you know he was running a business? It was a foolish idea of his and dangerous. Despite my warnings, he 

meddled with the wrong people. He was paying for my protection. He didn’t tell you, did he?” Kaiba held his coffee 

in one hand and looked down at me. I looked away. “He is baiting me for a reaction. He wants me to say something.”   
I reasoned with myself. I pursed my lips trying to keep my mouth shut. “It wasn’t true. It couldn’t be. My surgery 

was expensive. It had to be the only thing. Joey wouldn’t keep something like that from me.” I folded my hands in 

my lap. Kaiba sighed. He fumbled around on his plate, before lowering the fork down to my eye level, with a single 

strawberry skewered on its tines. I began to reach for it, but Kaiba gave me a stern look. I turned my head away from 

it in confusion. Kaiba twirling it in front of my face.  
“I know you’re hungry.” He said, placing the strawberry against my lips, I hesitantly took a bite. Now understanding 

that he wanted me to take it from his hands and not my own, I patiently waited while he took a bite of his food, 

before he placed another piece of fruit to my lips. My cheeks burned with shame as Kaiba fed me another piece of 

fruit, lifting my chin to meet his eyes.  
“Your brother’s loyalty was never to you. It was to his business and to me. I hope you come to understand this. He 

sold you. I loved how he acted so surprised when I came to collect you. He knew all along that you would be a token 

used in trade. In time, you will understand this. But continue hating me if you must.” Kaiba held my chin in his hand 

rubbing a thumb over my lips as he wiped them free of the fruit juice that clung to them, licking his fingers clean. I 

looked away, staring at my hands, I fondled the hem of my dress the soft texture soothing my mind as I rubbed my 

fingers back and forth over its surface. The more I tried to control my emotions the more my hatred boiled for this man.  
“I have a very busy day ahead. We can negotiate your essentials later in the day.” Kaiba pushed his chair back, 

collected his news paper and left me on my knees. Ulysses came over to me again. I stared at his scuffed shoes, my eyes studying the marks.  
“What happens now?” I asked Ulysses with a flat tone. Ulysses offered his hand to me; I took it before getting to my feet.

“Mr. Kaiba hasn’t given you a schedule. Your free to do as you please, within reason. I’ll take you back to your quarters.”

When we arrived back Ulysses closed the door behind me, ushering me inside quickly.

“Hide this well.” I stared at him in confusion. He fumbled around in his suit jacket before pulling out my copy of Paradise Lost. My eyes filled with tears as I clutched the book to my chest.

“Thank you, Ulysses.” I said, my eyes meeting his. He quickly turned away from me locking the door behind him.


	4. Terms And Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba and Serenity have lunch together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong warnings for this chapter. Non con ahead. Please read all tags.  
> I hope everyone is still enjoying this story! Wow chapter three did so well. Thank you or reading and leaving kudos! I would love to hear your feedback!I'm currently in search of a beta reader so that I can improve my writing and formatting. Thank you for your patience while I work out the kinks. Comments are set to private, so only I will be seeing them.  
> Like, comment subscribe!!  
> No copyright infringement intended. All characters belong to rightful owners.

Chapter four  
Terms and Conditions

My time of upbringing wasted, nurturing and uplifting wishes a foreign concept. Wonders can be done through tenderness and compassion. I acknowledge my weakness; I have  
buried it so deeply its emergence a startling contrast. How do you reawaken? Childhood passes far too quickly for some. Like smoke in my hands. Had it not faded so quickly would I still be the beast hiding a man? Nothing I write can transform the man I am, to the child I was.

I stared into the foliage surrounding me, shame welling up inside of me from the humiliation I endured at breakfast. Ulysses stood across from me, resting in the shade of the little house. I reclined in the sun, the unkempt grass making micro cuts in my skin. I avoided looking at the house. I didn’t want to go inside again after…I quickly sat up as my skin suddenly chilled despite the warmth it received from the sun. The scene replying in my mind. I didn’t want to be reminded. The water rushing in through my mouth and nose, the overwhelming feeling of panic, everything flooding back into focus. I dug my fingers into my head, pulling at my hair. “Why did my hair have to be so long? Maybe if I had stayed still. Maybe if I had…” Ulysses interrupted my thoughts.

“I won’t apologize for what he did to you. Mr. Kaiba may be brutal, but you are a consequence that he now must take care of. Your brother was irresponsible, which resulted in you becoming collateral damage. Seto Kaiba knows this. I hope you realize you’ve been made a guest here. I don’t know what you’ve heard about him or his family but I can assure you, he plays as fair as he can. Compliance, though not favorable, would be wise.” Ulysses cleared his throat, resuming his watchful composure.  
I narrowed my eyes, my lips curling in a sneer. 

“He is a sadistic fuck. I don’t care what he considers my status in his household. House guests don’t have near drowning experiences at the hands of a psychopath!” My eyes filled with hot tears, my hands shaking in anger. 

“Would you rather be dead?” Ulysses’ eyes bored into me.  
My heart froze. 

“What?” I choked out, my expression changing. 

“Seto Kaiba wasn’t the only provider your brother had borrowed funds from. He however, was the first to collect what was owed to him. You.” He shifted on his feet; his jaw clenched the veins on his neck protruding. I decided to stay quiet, processing the information. Everything was laid out clearly, but I still didn’t want to believe that Joey had used me to help himself. 

I curled up on my side, pulling my book over to me. I didn’t feel like reading, but holding it brought me comfort. I studied the rows of carefully planted trees, wondering how far I would have to run before they ended. I longed more than anything to see my family again. I hated confinement.  
While I was blind, I had felt trapped in my own body, unable to fully enjoy the world’s simple joys, darkness can become suffocating when you’re alone. I felt that familiar darkness creeping up on me now, so hard to contain, like charcoal dust in the wind, staining anything it attached to along the way. I fidgeted in the grass, my breaths rushing out quickly. I want to be far from here. Somewhere where Joey and I wouldn’t be found by Kaiba. “I could do it.” I thought to myself. I could run from here. Kaiba wouldn’t even know I was gone if I left at the right time, I only had Ulysses here to watch me. I began to contemplate my options. I let my thoughts wander for a moment. Abruptly stopping myself, I was reminded of the bathtub again, Kaiba’s hands burning into my skin. What would he do if I wasn’t successful? I shivered at the thought. I needed to send my thoughts elsewhere. Opening my book up, I rested my arms on chest and began to read. 

Hours had passed, I had managed to doze off in the grass. Ulysses stooped over me,

“Come on, you have to meet Mr. Kaiba now.” Reaching down, he pulled me to my feet. I dusted the dead grass off my dress, a few strands still embedded in the fabric. My mind hazy and slow, I began to walk towards the pathway connecting the properties. I noticed Ulysses still stood by the door of the house, I stopped to wait for him.  
“You shouldn’t bring that with you.” He motioned to my book. I bowed my head staring at my feet, as I walked through the front door to the house. My breath hitching in my throat, my heart pounding. I raced to my folded blanket I had used the night before and wrapped the book in it. I walked with the blanket in my hands into the small hall, keeping my eyes fixed on the fabric of the blanket, studying each individual thread as I placed it in the cupboard. My eyes caught the light that was glinting off the still wet floors in the bathroom. My blood ran cold, I turned on my heel and dashed through the small house and slammed the door behind me. I gripped my sides with my hands, hugging myself tightly, trying to regain control over my breathing. 

“Come on.” Ulysses pushed me forward softly with one hand. I stumbled slightly, before correcting my footing. Once back inside the mansion, Ulysses led me to the back of the house, around to the back patio of the estate. He opened the French doors and led me to a white, circular wrought iron table set for two. I surveyed the patio, taking note of the various flowers and greenery in pots that surrounded me. I admired how the sun was articulately blocked by the terrace overhead, it was thread with heavy vines that wove their way through the beams. 

I dared not sit down. I didn’t want to give Kaiba a reason to lash out a me again. I stood, putting my weight against the terrace. “For someone who is so against wasting time he sure likes to take his time.” I just wanted this over with. I glared at the French doors. Waiting for them to open. I was trying so hard to maintain my composure, even so my body began to shake, the more time that passed the more anxious I became. I began to pace, sweat collecting in my palms. My hip throbbing from the repetitive movements. When I finally had the time to look over the damage, I was sure there was all sorts of colorful blooms marring my skin. I cursed under my breath as my thoughts raced, the anticipation mounting, I jumped between faux confidence and terror.  
Finally, I saw a figure coming through the doors. I held my breath, as Kaiba made his way towards the table. 

“Lovely to see you were here on time Serenity. It is so unpleasant when the other party doesn’t reciprocate.” Kaiba chided as he took a seat. I stood, waiting for instructions.  
“Serenity, why don’t you sit down?” He smiled at me sardonically, my face grew hotter, my temper rising. I began to kneel, but before my knees touched the ground, he stopped me.  
“I believe there Is another chair, is there not?” Kaiba crossed his legs, amused by himself as he gestured towards the empty chair. I stiffly pulled the chair out, suspicious and on edge. Taking a seat, I folded my hands in my lap. 

“What do you say Serenity?” Kaiba leaned over the table his blue eyes predatory. I swallowed unsure of what he wanted from me. 

“W…what?” I managed meekly. Kaiba continued staring me down. His eyes raking over me as he licked his lips. I fidgeted in my seat as if I could shift his gaze from my figure. 

“Thank you, for allowing me to sit at the table with you Kaiba.” He recited to me. I growled at him, gritting my teeth in frustration. 

“Thank you.” I said through clenched teeth. The words making my head spin with anger. Kaiba sat back in his chair, spreading his legs as he studied me. 

“Be nice now, I don’t want you to spoil my lunch with your sour behavior. I’d advise against that or we will have to have another adjustment, now won’t we?” Kaiba gazed back at a fountain in the distance, a chill running up my spine at his words. My body stiffening up in fear, I looked away from him. The French doors opening again, a woman emerging with two plates in hand. She placed both by Kaiba before walking away wordlessly. I stared at the food, which were heaped with fruit and cheeses and thin slices of meat piled on crusty fresh bread. My mouth watering, I decided to act uninterested by studying the small purple flowers in the pot next to me.  
“You wanted to discuss something?” I said softly, I could barely hear my voice.  
“Mm, yes.” Kaiba said between bites of food. He wiped his face before continuing.  
“This ham is exquisite.” Kaiba continued eating, making a show of it. My stomach growling, I pushed down my urges, refusing to ask for a piece. “I can go one meal.” I thought. I began to grow more impatient and on edge, Kaiba seemingly unbothered by my fidgeting and aversion. He pushed he plates to the side, one still heaping full. Finally, he broke the silence.  
“I am going to discuss the house rules with you. I expect you to listen and comply with all of them. I don’t think I need to explain what will happen if you don’t? There are worse things than a bit of water Serenity.” He paused, his hands twirling on the rim of his glass.  
“You will stay out of my office and my personal quarters unless I explicitly state otherwise. I don’t need you crying over my work materials. If I have guests over, you are to stay away from them. You are not to go anywhere on the property without Ulysses. I don’t particularly care where you are in your free time. Do you understand so far?” He looked over at me with a blank expression. I nodded, counting the petals on the flowers. 

“Serenity, what are you staring at?” Kaiba asked anger rising in his voice. 

“The flowers…” I said quietly, struggling to look at him. Kaiba cleared his throat, I forced myself to look him straight in the eyes. 

“And most importantly if you want anything you will ask me. You may have been given anything you wanted before, but here you are a problem, one that I now have inherited from your brother. A burden. I only will give you what I feel you have earned.” He stopped, popping a grape into his mouth. My emotions were running blanks. Just another empty response piling onto the others. I sat with my eyes glazed over staring at his neck so I didn’t have to make eye contact.  
“Have you understood what I’ve said?” He asked. 

“Yes.” I replied, my voice frail and hushed. 

“Good girl. You may come over and eat now.” He patted the ground with his boot clad foot. I swallowed back tears the humiliation taking over me again. 

“I…I’m not hungry.” I managed, looking at my hands, tears sliding down my cheeks again. 

“Serenity, come eat.” He commanded. I winced shaking my head side to side.

“I won’t say it again. Don’t make me drag you over here.” He said, standing from his chair threateningly. I stood shakily, and slunk over to him, blinking back more tears. I slid between his legs and kneeled there. He fed me a few bites of food with his fingertips, I swallowed, licking my lips. After several bites of food Kaiba stopped.

“Lick my fingers clean.” Kaiba smirked, while dangling his fingers in front of my mouth. I stared at his fingers then back at him, my bottom lip trembling as I stuck my tongue out tentatively before I placed a long, slow lick up his pointer finger. 

“Good girl.” Kaiba moaned, I made my way to his other three fingers, licking them clean. Kaiba watching me with a heavy gaze. He pulled his hand away strumming his fingers over my lips and down my neck. Kaiba pulled me against him nuzzling my neck with his fingertips, he stroked down my chest, tracing my nipples through my dress, his grip tightening on my neck. Tears streaming freely, I closed my eyes shut tightly. My arms going out to my sides clasping them on his pant legs. My body warming to his touch, while he continued pinching my nipples. He nudged me back, to lean against his bulge, as he continued accosting me. My back arching against his hands.

“I would love to fuck your tight throat.” Kaiba’s grip on my throat tightening as he pushed my harder against his arousal. I straightened my back up, and began to squirm, my eyes widening in fear. I heard him undoing his belt from behind me. I started to cry harder, digging my nails into his legs. He tightened his grip on my throat, choking me. I saw little stars shoot around my eyes as he gave me a warning squeeze. 

“Please!” I croaked out, the sound of his zipper unzipping sending me spiraling into a panic. 

“Be a good girl Serenity, and I won’t hurt you.” Kaiba said grunting. He kept tension on my throat, lifting me to my knees and flipping me around to face him. His large cock raging against his thigh, the tip angry, red and weeping. I put my hands down onto his knees pushing myself away from her. Kaiba growled at me. 

“Serenity, behave or I’ll make you.” He threatened.  
I was blind with fear, my eyes focused on his member, there was no way. I dug my fingernails into his skin, pushing as hard as I could to free myself. His grip on my throat tightened even tighter than before my vision going black as he slammed me against the rim of the wrought iron table. My neck snapped back at the force; I managed a strangled cry clawing at is hands around my throat. My head feeling heavier by the second, vision nonexistent. Finally, Kaiba loosened his grip on my throat. I heaved in heavy gasps, thankful for the air in my lungs. 

“Behave.” Kaiba gripped my hair with both his hands, guiding me to his erect shaft. 

“If you bite me you will regret it.” He growled positioning my lips over the head of his cock. Precum coating my lips the salty, bitter taste hitting my tongue. 

“Fuck.” He groaned as he sank into my mouth. The tip hitting the back of my throat, he began to bob my head up and down along his length. Changing his tempo, he began to thrust into my mouth, holding my head in place as his cock bumped the back of my throat. Tears streaming down my face, my jaw aching. I gripped his thighs digging small crescent marks into his them. Kaiba moaned loudly, as he grew breathless. His thrusts growing more erratic, his cock slipping deeper into my throat. His deep movements causing my throat to spasm around his shaft. My jaw spasming with pain with every movement. 

“Look at me.” He pulled roughly on my hair, his cock buried in my throat as he looked into my tear-filled eyes and snot covered face. He thrust in and out slowly watching my struggle to swallow his length before slapping me across the jaw hard. 

“Fuck.” Kaiba thrust up into my throat violently spilling his bitter seed into my throat. I gagged as he held my head down against him, my nose buried in his pubic hair. He held me there for a moment, his cock softening in my mouth, his seed trickling out still before he pulled his member out of my mouth with a soft plop. Saliva, blood and semen trickling down the corners of my mouth, I sat there on my knees, fists clenched and digging into Kaiba’s thighs still, my mouth hanging open.

“Clean everything off.” Kaiba said breathing hard, as he ran his hands through my tangled hair. Slowly registering what he said, my mind running single phrases through it. “Lick”. “Finish.” “Get away.” My body on autopilot as I swallowed down what was in my mouth, and began licking Kaiba clean. I shuddered. “I’m going to be sick.” I though, not registering that Kaiba had gotten up and left me kneeling on the ground.


	5. Tainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak back into the past of Seto Kaiba's upbringing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!   
> Hope you are all enjoying so far, I had a busy month! Hence the delays, my work schedule changed which was not great, but I will have an adjusted update time now. Anywho, I appreciate the kudos!!! Still waiting for some reviews though, again, those are set to private so you can drop a line! I'd love to hear from you! 
> 
> This is a graphic story with a lot of violence and in depth information on disturbing themes. If this bothers you please don't read. I do not condone these acts whatsoever. 
> 
> I do not own anything but the story ideas. No copyright infringement intended. All rights belong to creators. 
> 
> Enjoy chapter 5 <3

Seto watched his father’s hammer steadily pound against the head of a nail. With an open palm, he held three slender   
nails waiting patiently for his adoptive fathers’ instructions. The hammer steadily beating down on the nails head, 

Seto rocked on his heels, bored and impatient, it was the third portrait he had helped hang that day.

“Stop fidgeting.” Gozaburo growled, his jaw tightening in frustration. Seto stilled instantly, before extending the 

nails toward his father. Gozaburo took one without acknowledgement, pounding it into place. Seto rolled the 

remaining nails around his palm, the clinked together, the sound delighting him, he clinked them again. The 

hammer’s pounding stilled. Clink, clink! His father delivered a quick blow to the side of his head. Seto’s eyes welled 

with tears, shrinking back in fear, the nails dropped from his hand. The nails rolled around the dark wooden flooring, 

before coming to a stop along the baseboards.

“Seto, pick them back up.” Gozaburo dropped the hammer to his side, his face unreadable, frozen and cold. Seto 

knelt down, keeping one eye on his father, he held back his tears and with shaking hands picked up the two nails from the ground.

“Such a waste of time.” Gozaburo muttered in disgust. The hammering resumed. Seto glued his eyes to the floor, 

rebellious tears sliding down his cheeks. He waited until the final nail was put into its place on the wall. The large 

painting was decorated with smears and spatters, a startling contrast upon the stark grey walls of the entryway. The 

ringing of the office telephone called his father away, Gozaburo handed the hammer to Seto, the weight of it 

surprising him. His father strode into the office, closing the door behind him. The phone’s ringing was silenced and 

his father’s muffled voice could be heard throughout the house. Seto took a seat by the front door, it was never worth 

his father’s rage to leave before he was dismissed. Not soon after, Seto’s father returned.

“We will be finished for now. I have some urgent matters to attend to.” Gozaburo stated blankly. Seto stood, hammer still in hand.

“You will come with me. It’s time you learn how to put down a hemorrhaging resource.” Seto stared at him 

quizzically, but chose not to speak. He wanted to please him so badly, for once to be told he was enough, that he was not a mistake.

Gozaburo had handpicked Seto to carry on his legacy, one that Seto had yet to learn about. Still young, having just 

celebrated his eleventh birthday, Seto stumbled to keep up with Gozaburo’s stride. The Kaiba name held much 

weight, their prominent businesses carefully cloaked in shadows and red tape to hide the true inner workings. The 

Kaiba family was known throughout the underground for their successful “importing” of goods. Gozaburo owned 

and managed a large fleet of cargo ships and several custom’s agencies worldwide. Seto knew very little of what 

types of goods that Gozaburo actually transported and received. He was blissfully unaware, and the thought of Gozaburo trusting in him learning more of the process excited him.  
“When will we be leaving?” Seto asked, having recovered from the blow he received minutes before. He nearly bounced to his father’s side.

“We won’t be going anywhere.” Gozaburo took a seat in the living area. Seto, placed the hammer on the end table, before taking a seat as well. Gozaburo’s eyes hardened, boring into Seto.

“Today, I will begin training you in our family’s business. You will do as you’re told. I will punish you severely if you do not heed my every order.” Seto flinched at the words. His excitement stifled by Gozaburo’s sternness.

“I promise!” Seto chirped. Gozaburo laughed darkly, his head cocking to one side eyeing Seto coldly.

“You will be meeting one of our suppliers, he has been slacking in quotas and quality as of late. We have delivered a final warning, but it seems he has decided to ignore our corporation’s policies and warnings.” Gozaburo cleared his throat and leaned forward in his chair.

“Kaiba corp does not accept failures. We only produce success and fulfill our commitments.”

Seto nodded, his mind bubbling still with happiness and feelings of inclusion.  
“This man has disappointed you father?”

Gozaburos’s eyes darkened,

“Yes. Follow my every move, because one day you will be taking over my work. I want you to understand the severity of your failure to complete what I ask. What I will be teaching you is an essential function to our business’s survival.”

“I know, I will do my best.” A loud knock sounded at the door. A man was brought in by their estate’s security. The 

man was bloodied and bruised, one hand cradling his ribs and the other extended in front of him, palm facing out in a defensive gesture. Seto gaped at him, suddenly unsure of the circumstances. Gozaburo stalked forward, grabbing his 

long ornately handled cane that hung on the corner of the tall shelved bookshelf. Seto shuddered when he saw it, he 

was all too familiar with its use, the pattern from the gold inlay had been permanently scarred into his skin in some places.  
“Akira!” Gozaburo bellowed, almost pleasantly.

“Please meet my son, Seto.” Seto bowed lowly to the wounded man, uncertain of his actions. The man turned his 

head in Seto’s direction, blood dripped down his chin. The man’s eyes were wide and the whites of his eyes were 

overly prominent. Seto took a step back. Gozaburo noticing this, placed his hand by the base of Seto’s neck and pulled him to his side.  
“Do not disappoint me.” Gozaburo whispered into the shell of Seto’s ear.

“Please, c…can I leave? I…I’m scared father.” Seto uttered in barely a whisper, the grip tightening on the back of his neck. Gozaburo cleared his throat and began to address the man.

“Akira, I have heard all of your excuses as to why our goods continually go missing. You had many chances, I treated you like family. It saddens me to know you found your way into the bed of the Shibuya family. Seems they had some extra revenue coming through as of late. I wonder how that occurred, considering we were in the process of 

overtaking them.” Gozaburo released the grip on Seto’s neck, and paced towards Akira. His large hands gripping the mid-length of the cane.  
“Please, Mr. Kaiba!” Akira’s plead was halted by the first blow from Gozaburo’s cane. The man’s head cracked hard as he hit the hard wood floors. Akira curled into a ball. Seto watched full of fear as his father struck the man repeatedly.

“Please- “Another blow cracked over the man’s spine.

“Don’t kill me! My wife is expecting!” Akira screamed as Gozaburo toed the man to face him with his black loafers. Gozaburo broke out in a sickening smile, pausing his mauling for a moment.

“You haven’t been home, have you?” Gozaburo laughed darkly, as he lowered his cane, his laughter echoing through 

the mansion. Seto surveyed Akira, pitying him and relieved all at once. He was glad it wasn’t him underneath the 

cane. He knew that the man must have done something terrible to have elicited this response from his father.  
“You wife- “Gozaburo wiped his brow, smile still beaming upon his face.

“I disposed of her this morning.”

Akira’s eyes grew wide, as he released a loud earsplitting shriek. Seto turned to look away, unable to watch the events unfolding in front of him. Gozaburo was at Seto’s side again.

“Seto, go get the hammer.” Gozaburo took a seat, his eyes fixed on the suffering man.

Seto froze, his heart hammering in his chest, blood pumping in his ears.

“W…what?” Seto locked eyes with his father. Gozaburo’s eyes looked feral, but his composure spoke otherwise. Seto tried to match his composure, but failed. One leg gave in and began to shake at the knee.

“Are you deaf?” Gozaburo reached down and gripped the man by collar of his shirt, hauling up his limp form to rest 

against Gozaburo’s legs. Seto turned and walked over to the end table, and extended a shaking hand towards the 

hammer. The hammer’s weight holding a different meaning to it now as Seto turned to face his father again. His blood turning to ice, he extended the hammer towards his father.  
Gozaburo laughed,

“This is your first lesson Seto. I expect you to be able to handle the dirty work that comes with this business.” 

Gozaburo’s eyes glittered as he held the man against him. The man was nothing more than a limp mess of a person 

after the beating he had received. His right eye was swollen and his eyebrow drooped over it, his lips were fat and 

bleeding profusely. His ribs appearing to be misshapen and lumpy, Seto sucked in a breath, shaking his head.  
“I…ca- “Seto started to protest, but his father cut him off.

“DO IT!” Gozaburo roared, he dropped the man’s body, it crumpled to the floor and lay motionless. Seto looked at his father tears streaming down his face. He took a step towards the man, his grip tightening on the hammer.

“Kill him.” Gozaburo hissed out. Seto inched further, but not fast enough for Gozaburo. Gozaburo yanked him 

forwards, throwing Seto down to the ground. His father pushed his skull down to the ground eye level with the 

motionless man, forcing him to look at him. Blood pooled around the man’s skull, seeping into Seto’s hair and 

staining his skin. He breathed in short, spastic gasping, the scent of the blood filling his senses, coppery and pervasive. Seto stared in horror watching the man’s chest rise and fall slowly.  
“This is what happens to people who disappoint me Seto.” Gozaburo pulled Seto back to his feet again. Blood dripped down Seto’s face, some of it into his mouth. He shuddered unable to take his eyes of the man on the floor.

“You have one more chance. If you refuse you will join him.” Gozaburo growled before stepping away from him. He took a seat and waved his hand towards Seto.

“Get on with it boy.” Gozaburo said.

Seto looked back at his father one last time before he joined his hands together onto the hammers handle. Slowly he 

approached the man, who was beginning to stir. As a moan was coming from the man Seto closed his eyes and raised the hammer high. He met his target with a sickening thwack. Someone screamed, Seto closed his eyes and attempted 

to raise the hammer again for a second strike, but it was stuck. He struggled with it for a moment and peaked through his closed eyes to see the hammer’s head lodged deep into the eye socket of the man below him. He managed to 

wrench it free, the bone around what was left of the socket pulled free around the hammer, feathers of skin and blood pulling up with it. Seto gulped back vomit and took another swing and another. He lost himself in the violence. 

Eventually, a hand rested on his blood-spattered arm. Seto opened his eyes and looked up at his father.

“It’s ok. You’re all done.” Gozaburo took Seto into his arms and hugged him close. Seto let the hammer slip from his 

hands, which were slick with blood. He rested his head over Gozaburo’s shoulder. His eyes catching the remains of 

the man. What was once left of Akira’s face was now an unidentifiable form of mass, pink and grey flesh mingling 

with white glints of bones all bathed in blood; blood which pooled slowly into a puddle around the body.

“You did so well son. You’re a real Kaiba now.” His father continued comforting him, but the words drifted around 

the room never making it into Kaiba’s consciousness. Seto hugged his father closer, burying his face in his father’s 

chest. Seto allowed himself one thought, “I am a monster.”

Present day-

Kaiba sat in his office, clearing his desk of its meager belongings yet again. Nothing was ever clean enough in this 

house, no matter how many cleaning agencies he hired, no matter the amount of bleach, regardless of the constant 

renovations and carefully placed furniture and décor. Kaiba knew. Everything about this house haunted him. He 

knew he would never leave it. He had worked too hard to be where he was now. His father was on his last legs and 

Kaiba planned to use that to his advantage. He had grown far beyond what Gozaburo had ever dreamt for him. 

Everything was Kaiba’s game now. The world his toy and his alone, he had everything.

Kaiba stood and faced the large open windows. He took a deep breath and gazed out into the sprawling expanse of 

his estate. So many places he’d rather be, but he was confined here. Most days were like a script that he had 

memorized and rehearsed so often, a little violence here and there, haggling over products, checking in with his 

investors, and managing his many clients. The only change had been her.

She was an impressive creature, surely noteworthy and to his tastes. He had never met her prior to her coming to his 

estate. He only knowing her by name and a single picture he possessed. She didn’t understand and she never would, 

but Kaiba had chosen her. It was foolish for her to believe that she was here simply because of her half wit brother’s 

money problems. Kaiba had so many others that owed him money. Serenity, however was a special case. She was his long before her brother signed anything with Seto Kaiba.  
Kaiba’s thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Kaiba stiffened, regaining his composure.

“Sir.” Ulysses voice sounded behind him, the door clicking in place.

“Yes, Ulysses?” Kaiba turned on his heel and faced Ulysses. The man stood before him, his hands wringing together at his waist.

“The girl- “Ulysses stopped, clearing his throat before continuing.

“Serenity, she… I noticed that she is deteriorating. Perhaps you…” Ulysses trailed off before becoming silent. At the 

mention of her name, Kaiba felt himself stiffen from the memory of her mouth on his cock. Her tears, so sweet 

slipping down her cheeks as she choked and struggled. Something about that face she gave him, was it horror, or 

perhaps shame? He was unsure, but he wanted to see it again and again. A small part of him felt connected to her, 

even if it was through his own making.  
“Is she?” Kaiba answered plainly, eyeing Ulysses.

“Yes, I wanted to keep you informed on her wellbeing…I’m worried she won’t…she won’t be stable if you continue like this.” Ulysses finally finished.

Kaiba cocked an eyebrow at him, taking in the information. He brushed over it hastily however. Not wanting to discuss the topic further.

“Ulysses you will keep her alive and sane. I will not hear you questioning her treatment any further after this.” Kaiba 

walked to the end of the office and grasped the handle to the office’s door and shut it behind him. He was a monster, 

but that part of him was what held him together.


	6. Disintegration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little break for reflection, (or too much reflection) for Serenity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!  
> I am back. I unfortunately had a mishap with my laptop and haven't been able to get a new one until very recently! Now that I have one I will begin to pour out all the filth back into your eyes for your reading pleasure. As always! Comments are private and no one will see them unless I approve them or you state otherwise!   
> Thank you for all the comments in my inbox. I genuinely didn't know anyone was reading until I got my new laptop and was able to log on. Your comments fuel meeeee!!!!! Please send more or kudos, or cookies. Any of those are appreciated!!!
> 
> Please read all tags. This story is not a happy story. Content will be triggering,  
> I do not own these characters or anything in the Yugioh franchise except for the story content in which I write. All rights belong to original creator and no copyright infringement was intended.

Disintegration- Chapter Six

Time, abusive, abstract, a man-made concept. I am man-made. My sense of direction is refined and shaped. Was it by time or the creator 

of my time here? I ask you nurture or nature? I believe you cannot have one without the other, is it contradicting? The concept is a man-

made thought. Is anything we touch, or think, or do, part of our nature, or is that engineered too?

Serenity rested her head against the windowsill’s frame. She slipped her fingers absent mindedly along the cracks in the blanched wood, 

the dust collecting on her fingertips in a soft gray hue. The faintest smudges forming along the base of the glass. She took note of the 

sill’s contents, dust bunnies and the carcasses of several houseflies. House flies, she thought, such a short lifespan with little purpose, so 

little time… How much time had they spent living before becoming trapped on the inside to watch the world through the glass? Twenty-eight days…

Serenity blinked, her eyes coming back into focus before shaking her head. Over the last few days, she was out of focus, spinning but 

still, memories and thoughts weighing on her reality. Her perceptions of time and herself a fog all disconnected from her. Everything 

floating and in reach, but she hadn’t the energy or motivation to organize them. How long had she been here? A few days? Maybe. 

Maybe it had only been a day. She stood to her feet and walked the floor of the room, the floorboards hollow beneath, they groaned and 

wheezed with every step. She didn’t want to know how long she’d been alone for, better not to think about why she’s here. Being fully 

conscious meant that she had to think. She had to remember. Flowers. They were purple. Flowers. Her body shook with rage, someone 

was screaming. Serenity realized it was her own voice, rage roiled inside of her. It rose through her core and boiled out in a long resounding shriek.

“FUCK!” She screamed. “FUCK!” Her consciousness sharpened now. Her fingernails biting against her palms as she paced the floor as 

her mind replayed one memory of filth after another. Her mind was a broken record when she needed it the least. She thought she had 

slept a few times, enough for her to lose track of time since her lunch with Seto Kaiba. Kaiba had been a ghost since that day and had left Serenity to mind herself. 

The walls of the house held nothing; the structure in itself produced no energy from it. It was stale, and without color. Serenity had 

studied every crack and peeling bit of paint caused by apparent neglect. The only wisp of character or color was the yellowing in certain 

places in the ceiling from water damage. She had done such a through examination of it since she had arrived, that it had become 

comforting. Perhaps it was the familiarity, perhaps it was simply the time that had passed. Did she feel safe? No, but it was her caretaker, if she stayed inside it long enough it would keep out even him.

Serenity wasn’t entirely alone however, she had Ulysses. He was mostly silent at his post but would often check on her at a scheduled 

time every day. He called it a “wellbeing check.” It was around the time of day he would step inside and look her over thoroughly. 

Serenity hadn’t questioned him but cooperated, mostly. He didn’t have much to say, but he was a person. The house’s front door creaked and scraped against the ground as Ulysses entered the room. Serenity turned and faced him.  
“Hi…” She tried, as he took a few more steps towards her, saying nothing.

“Do I need to tell you?” Ulysses sighed and signaled towards the wall towards the southern most point of the house. Serenity grumbled 

as she pressed herself up against the wall face first, placing her hands palm side down upon the walls surface. Ulysses began patting her 

slender linen clad legs down, applying light pressure as he went. Next, he lifted her right hand from the wall and twisted it gently back, 

examining it carefully before placing it back against the wall and lifting her left hand for examination. He nodded to her.  
“Do you want me to lower your pants or are you going to do it yourself?” Ulysses stepped back and crossed his arms, waiting for her rely.

“I’ll do it.” Serenity had grown used to this routine, at first resisting it out of mistrust, but she realized it wasn’t for Ulysses personal gain. She lowered the waist band of her pants, Ulysses stared at her milk white thighs and gestured for her to turn around.

“You’re good now.” He said, his eyes fixed in a blank gaze.

“What’s with the ass check?” Serenity snickered, while she fiddled with the ties around her waistband. Ulysses shifted his weight slightly his arms crossed again.

“Are you having any thoughts of hurting yourself? Any plans to hurt yourself?” He asked his eyes dark and clinical. He was in a permanent state of broody and moody, Serenity thought to herself.

“No. Generally I want to live. Just not here.” Serenity rolled her eyes before pushing past him, faking confidence and pride when he was around. She would never tell him how she really felt. He was connected to Kaiba, and Kaiba. Well. She wouldn’t go there.

“Mr. Kaiba instructed me to get you outside today. “Serenity glared at him from the corner of the room.

“Why, does he worry about me being so pale?” She spat out before taking a seat on the windowsill.

“No. He wants you taken care of sufficiently, and it’s my job to do that. “ Ulysses changed his posture before rolling his shoulders. A pop resounding from one of them, Serenity shrugged.

“I don’t want to.” She said, gazing out of the window attempting to find that absentminded circle she had been in previously. Ulysses walked over to her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

“You are going outside.” His tone commanding. Serenity clenched her nails against her palms in a familiar response, fresh anxiety

rolling through her. Anxiety, a new emotion for her to contend with, it still surprised her how quickly it set in and chilled her thoughts 

beyond recognition, and something one relates to as a resounding internal alarm.Her thoughts grew loud and cyclical. She feared what 

may happen if she went, but what would happen if Ulysses told Kaiba she wasn’t following simple instructions.   
“Fine.” She huffed before clumsily wandering to her discarded shoes in the corner of the room. She opened the front door and left with 

Ulysses in tow. Kaiba had told her she could go anywhere she wanted, except the office. Truthfully, she never wanted to step foot in that 

office again or the entire mansion for that matter. She saw the familiar gray gravel skirting the border of the trees in the distance, she 

turned heel and walked in the opposite direction. The grass this way was no longer manicured and well kept. It was lengthy and scraped 

along her legs as she trudged through the imitation forest around her. Her hip groaned in protest with every step, another step and her 

right hip socket groaned and clicked, the movement caused her to wince. She quickly hid her reaction as she shifted her weight to mask her hips discomfort.  
“Okay. There. Went outside. Can I go back now?” Serenity grumbled and glared at Ulysses. He responded by staring back at her with something she would interpret as a smile.

“You are very stubborn. Just stay out here for a little and get some vitamin D. “Ulysses leaned back against a tree for a moment, before pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his front pocket, tapping it with the palm of his hand and taking a single one from the pack.

“Those’ll kill you, ya know…” Serenity lectured quietly. He chuckled at her.

“Not as fast as your unpleasant attitude.” He chided, while lighting up the butt of the cigarette. She watched him take a deep drag from  
it. She hated the smell, but didn’t mind his company as much, he gave her something else to think about for a while.

She sat down in the grass near a patch of weeds that had small budding yellow flowers. In a juvenile and bored way, she picked one. The stem bled out a white sticky substance that stuck to her skin.  
“What exactly am I supposed to do out here? Just sit and think? I’ve been doing that for too long now. Haven’t I?” She questioned, while placing the flower in her lap. Ulysses took another drag from his cigarette, while looking at her.

“Mr. Kaiba isn’t giving you any sort of boundaries in your free time. If you use it to think about things that’s entirely up to you.” Serenity twirled the stem of the flower in her hand.

“You sit outside my door all day, what do you do in your free time?” She scowled at him, before continuing,

“It’s not like he gave me any options, like I dunno a board game!” She complained.

Ulysses smudged out his cigarette into the dirt at the base of the tree.

“This isn’t my free time. There’s a difference.” His eyes darkened and he said no more.

Thirty or so minutes had passed, Serenity had collected four more weeds to add to her sad little pile of findings, looking up at Ulysses who was staring at his watch, his jaw clenched,

“Shit, time to go.” He advanced to where she was sitting and lifted her to her feet, her collection falling into the grass. Serenity grit her 

teeth as her hip grated and clicked with the motion. He held her arm and walked swiftly back the way they came. Her hip shooting needles of pain into every step, her eyes starting to water as he quickened her pace.  
“Can I catch my breath?” Serenity breathed out the pain staggering. Ulysses paused for a split second, considering it.

“Yes, for a moment. Hurry.” Ulysses’ gaze was fixed on the direction of the mansion. Serenity could see the tips of the roof hiding 

amongst the pines. Serenity noted his behavior, he was in a rush for something. The pain had begun to subside but not enough before 

Ulysses began to drag her back towards the house. When they drew nearer, Serenity heard an engine purring just beyond the tree line. Her heart quickened. Was it Kaiba? Ulysses stiffened, his grip on her arm tightening.

“Stay out of sight.” He growled, pushing her deeper into the trees surrounding her dwelling. Serenity complied, as she stumbled through 

the rough ground, the roots underfoot causing her to stumble and wince in pain as her hip screamed at her. Ulysses didn’t take notice of 

her; he was fixated on the car that had pulled into the estates paved driveway. Its body was sleek and screamed luxury, the windows a 

dark tint, a large truck followed. The small convoy rolled to a stop, the door of the luxury car, opening to reveal a single figure. It was a 

man, dark hair, slightly overweight, donning a suit, his coat draped over his arm. One of the mansion’s attendants came out and took the 

keys from the man and drove the car away from the driveway. A man emerged from the truck as well and followed behind the man in the 

suit. Serenity studied them carefully but stayed exceptionally quiet. She was grateful to not be shoved through the foliage any longer. The men entered the mansions broad doors and Serenity breathed a sigh of relief.  
Back at the cottage now, Serenity’s head was whirling.

“Ulysses, why- “She started, but then reformed her question,

“Who are they?” She said.

“One of Mr. Kaiba’s business partners.” He said in an annoyed tone before continuing,

“I have to go. I’m locking you in until I get back. Understand?” He walked briskly to the door, keys in hand. He didn’t wait for her to get 

another word in before he shut the door behind him. Serenity groaned. She gathered her thoughts, making note of his absence and what 

had caused it. This was the first time she had been left without Ulysses keeping watch. Her pulse quickened in excitement. She was truly 

alone. She knew she could find her way to the main gate and squeeze through if she tried. She just had to find a way to get out of the 

house. She paced the floors again, her eyes catching her makeshift bed that lay in a heap in the corner and took a look at her favorite spot, the window. She smiled to herself. I can get out.


End file.
